


Low

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its low for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low

They both have self-esteem issues.  
The both lack it.  
Bruce because he thinks he only destroys.  
And Clint because he does not think he is good enough.  
All this stems from their childhood.  
Both suffered too much neglect and abuse.  
So they both give each other confidence they need.  
Their relationship is good.  
That is because neither expects any more than what the other can offer.  
They stabilize each other.


End file.
